friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress
"The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress" is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on March 15, 2001. Plot Monica is getting ready to buy her wedding dress. At a dress store, she meets a woman, Megan Bailey. Monica tells her about a discount store, Kleinman's, in Brooklyn that is having a 50% off sale soon and that she can't afford a dress at the store they are currently in, so she will be going there to buy her dress. Megan thanks her for the tip. Later, while at Kleinman's, Monica sees Megan again, only this time she is clutching she same wedding dress that Monica planned on buying. After wrestling her to the ground, Monica manages to escape with the dress. Meanwhile, Chandler wants the Swing Kings to play at his and Monica's wedding. Monica promises to book them for him. When she met Megan, she told her the date of her wedding and that Chandler wanted the Swing Kings, not knowing they would have a quarrel later on. Monica learns that Megan has booked the Swing Kings on the day of Chandler and Monica's wedding and cannot have them unless she gives her the dress. After trying to dissuade Chandler from wanting the Swing Kings, he reveals that when he was dancing with Monica to their music, it was the first time that he knew that Monica was who he "wanted to dance all his dances with". Monica decides that she should book the band instead of keep her dress. Meanwhile, a cute girl, Kristen, moves in across the street from Central Perk. Ross and Joey both go on dates with her without knowing about the other one. Eventually they find out and decide that only one of them can keep dating her. They resolve to each take her on one more date and let her decide who she likes better. They set a spending limit of $100. On the night of Ross's date, Joey comes over to wish him good luck. He sees that Ross sent Kristen flowers that cost $100. He smiles at Ross, telling him "That's the limit. You're screwed!". But Ross says that he technically didn't break any rules because he sent the flowers before the actual date. Ross takes Kristen to a restaurant, but Joey appears as an attempt to sabotage his chances with her. Ross and Joey pretend to not know each other, but get into a verbal fight that reveals very embarrassing personal information about each other (ranging from Ross's three divorces, to the VD poster Joey appeared on, to Marcel). Kristen leaves in the middle of the fight, and Ross and Joey don't notice until she is gone, but don't seem terribly fazed. Instead, they eat dinner with Ross's reservations. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Andrea Bendewald - Megan Bailey Gabrielle Union - Kristen Leigh Kim Harris - The store owner Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Brian Buckner, Sebastian Jones, Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Trivia General *Andrea Bendewald is one of Jennifer Aniston's real-life best friends, and was a bridesmaid at her wedding. *Kim Harris, who appeared as the store owner also appears in The One With The Donor as a cologne spritzer. *Matt LeBlanc improvised his last line in the Ross and Joey story, but it was cut out in the TV episode. *This is also the only time the word "shit" is said in the entire series. Goofs *In this episode, Rachel is sitting in Chandler's Barcalounger, the one that was broken a couple of episodes ago. This episode was supposed to air before The One Where Rosita Dies. *In the scene where Monica and Megan are fighting over the dress, the dress they are holding looks nothing like the one Monica wants. It has a completely different neckline and bodice. *When Ross is walking over to Kristen's car to introduce himself, you can see the microphone moving out of the shot at the top of the screen for a second. *Monica chooses a wedding dress at an expensive boutique, then later goes to a discount store to buy the same-style dress at a half-off sale. The dress she buys is different from the one in the boutique, having wider and frillier straps. When she tries it on later at the apartment, it is now the same style as the one at the boutique. *Megan tell Monica that her husband wants the heavy metal band Carcass to play on their wedding, but the band split up in 1995 and was reformed only in 2007. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7